We Don't Need Anymore Problems
by Bethica
Summary: Amber returns from a visit from a tribe, that is assiociated with the Ecos, told the Mallrats they have another problem...it's a tribe called the Bio-Genetics and they are capable of doing anything, unless they stop them at all cost


We Don't Need Anymore Problems

Disclaimer: The Tribe doesn't belong to me. I only own Meika, the Bio-Genetic tribe, the Al Bhed tribe, and Liz. The name Al Bhed and language doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Square-Enix.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On a warm sunny day in the month of December, Amber walks into the mall, looking at the fountain and then at the staircase. She just got back from visiting a tribe that is affiliated with the Ecos, known as the Al Bhed tribe, it's pretty much like the Ecos, but they don't speak in English, but the leader does and she also speaks, fluently in a made-up language, named after their tribe and too after a video game religion called Al Bhed. She sighs for a few seconds, just thinking about what she will have to say about this tribal meeting, this meeting doesn't have to do anything with the craziness of the city about Zoot, but a specific tribe that has few city leaders, amazingly frighten.

The young mother goes up the stairs and onto the café floor. There, she finds Trudy, with a purple hair, sitting along side with her daughter Brady and Mouse, who joined the tribe, not to long ago, about the same time, when the Technos raided the city with advanced weaponry and skills.

"Trudy can you gather everyone to come to the café?" she said kindly to her best friend.

She nodded, without saying a word, and heads to the rooms to get the others. Amber slowly sits down on the chair, waiting patiently for her friends to join her. While waiting, she began to hear footsteps going up the stairs, she gets on her feet and what a relief it's only Jay, the man, she despises at the moment, who is part of the Techno tribe, who deleted her boyfriend and the father of her son, Baby Bray.

"Hey," he said quietly, hoping not to disturbed, the troubled female.

"Hi, Trudy is getting the others for the meeting," she said quickly and didn't really want to talk to him.

"Is about the Zoot or getting the headsets back?" He stops talking and everyone from different parts of the mall joins the table, every single one of them, except for May, Salene, and Pride. Simultaneously they sit down and then Jay, himself, sits too.

"We have a problem," said Amber in somewhat in a frighten voice.

"Is it Salene?" said Mouse in a scared tone.

"No...." she smiled down on the young girl, "Thankfully it's not her." She looks back at the others. "I just spoke to Liz, the leader of the Al Bhed tribe."

"Who?" said Lex, interrupting Amber conversation.

"Lex!" shouted Trudy as she glares at him. "The Al Bhed tribe is associated with the Ecos. Amber, please continue on."

"Thank you. The reason why I called you for the meeting is that Liz, my....sister, informed me that a tribe, worst than the Technos has just recently arrived."

"How worse?" said Jay. "Ram never mentioned of another tribe that is so high tech than ours."

"That's because they are from a faraway land, that use to be called the United States and the problem with this tribe....they kill innocent people," she gulps of nervousness and terror. Afraid what she has to say, she doesn't want the young ones to get scared. She looks at everyone who most of them are in shock, except Lex, typical.

A woman, with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and stands about five feet and five inches goes up the stairs. Everyone gazes at her outfit, in shock, because it's extremely weird, and they thought they weren't that bad in clothing tastes. She wears brown boots, a tight light beige pants, a tight beige long sleeve shirt, attached with bracers on her shoulders, and everything else is too weird, but they all match. "Rammu," she said kindly to them.

Lex, jaws dropped when she said that, like what the hell did she just said.

"Hello," the woman said again, this time in English, "I'm Amber's sister." She walks along side of her sister and then looks at the tribe, what is left of it. "....Your probably thinking this tribe kills innocent people, thinking they are the next Locos, Chosen, Demon Dogs, and Technos." After she said the last tribe, Jay, almost give a disapprove look on his face, but the woman is right, they wasted his brother Ved and deleted Amber's lover, Bray. "But your all wrong....this tribe called the Bio-Genetics is more than that....majority of them aren't really considered humans, they are more enhanced but deadly."

"So what do we do?" said Jay. "We just can't kill them."

"Well, what else can we do?" yelled, Lex, "Did you hear what she said, even though it's bogus that they are 'enhanced' in a scientific matter for geeks to watch that crap and get too hyped about that there is no way in hell that they can actually do that."

"They can. I seen what they did," said Liz, she goes over to Lex and gently places her hands on his shoulders. "You have no idea what you're messing with...." She walks away and rejoins the side of Amber.

"So what should we do?" piped in Mouse, "We can't let them get away with murder!"

"Mouse is right," said Trudy. "We cannot allow these...savages! Running around killing innocent people whether they are human or enhanced human," she said firmly. "They need to be brought to justice...."

"I say we nuke them," shouted Lex.

"Nuke who?" said Ebony, coming up the steps, she was coming from the hotel, speaking to her sister Java, about Zoot, is back. She stops walking and sees Liz, beside Amber. "Hello....Liz." She crosses her arms, "Your still alive...and your tribe?"

Liz smiles at Ebony, "My tribe is doing quite fine. Since that raid that you and Zoot slaughtered my people, because we didn't believe in power & chaos." She rolls her eyes and looks at the others. "Or goal is to find their hideout; it won't be in a warehouse or building."

"It will be....underground," said Amber, "We should split into two teams so they can't get us all at once." She gets off the chair and looks at everyone, counting Ebony. "We need to bring the children in safe haven and we need to stop them....or the city will be in peril."

Underneath the city, there lies an old underground facility. It use to be part of Pandorax and surprisingly it isn't destroyed by the explosion, when the virus erupted the city and the world itself. A couple men and woman in black outfits, wears tribal markings on their faces, they walk down the halls and then went into a room that labeled 'High Superior Enhanced Humans'.

One of the male, wearing a black clad outfit and a scary looking, black biker helmet, he gazes at the cylinder tank, it holds a Caucasian female, cover with tubes, and pretty much wearing a thick white sheet over her. He goes over to the tank and taps on it. "Soon, it's time to wake up....my...Meika...." As he grins evilly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
